Episode 25
Fun Times At Oak Park Mall is the twelfth episode of season 2, and the twenty-fifth episode of MPGIS. It aired on June 4th, 2013. Summary Mackenzie, Brittnay, and Trisha are at Oak Park Mall doing their shopping. They agree to meet back up in an hour after they finish, with Mackenzie reminding them of what they need to do if they run into any Atchison High cheerleaders, though Trisha already forgets. Later on, as Brittnay is on the phone with her mom, trying to book tickets to Daytona Beach for the Cheer Nationals, Taylor spots and greets Brittnay, much to her annoyance. Brittnay immediately insults Taylor, and Taylor counters back using expletives, knowing she can get away with it since Tanya is not around. The two continue to exchange barbs at each other. Meanwhile, Tanya runs into Mackenzie as she finishes buying her scalp rejuvenation shampoo. Tanya spots the shampoo and assumes Mackenzie is buying it for her father, but then sees Mackenzie's bald spot and realizes it's for her. She gleefully posts a picture of Mackenzie on Twitter, while Mackenzie explains how as per her doctor's instructions, she has to keep her stress levels down and not curse. Tanya tries to make it more difficult for Mackenzie to accomplish this by telling her how she ran into her ex-boyfriend, Steven Carmichael, at the food court, who told Tanya about Mackenzie not winning prom queen. Mackenzie admits that a series of events out of her control led to her not winning, which Tanya replies that not winning, especially as a head cheerleader, means she had really messed up. Trisha and Trisha 2 also run into each other, and despite being told that they are to hate the other, the two quickly bond over the things they have in common. Brittnay and Taylor continue exchanging insults with each other, with each insult becoming more sexual in nature, while Tanya tries riling up Mackenzie enough to start swearing, and thus lose more hair. Noticing this, Mackenzie attempts to leave without cursing out Tanya, but Tanya smugly retorts that without cursing, Mackenzie is nothing. Trisha and Trisha 2 bond over the fact that they usually have no idea what their respective cheer squads talk about, and list many favorite things they have in common. Brittnay is once again on the phone with her mom, arguing about the airline tickets, which takes long enough to cause Taylor to leave, after they exchange one last insult. Mackenzie meets with Brittnay and asks where Trisha is, saying they have to regroup after she was verbally defeated by Tanya. Brittnay assumes Trisha is playing in the fountain, then continues to yell at her mom on the phone. Characters *Mackenzie Zales *Brittnay Matthews *Trisha Cappelletti *Taylor McDevitt *Tanya Berkowitz *Trisha 2 Trivia * In the beginning of the episode, Trisha lists the following places she wanted to go to in the mall that had already gone out of business: ** Borders ** Sam Goody ** Circuit City ** Robinson's May ** KB Toy Store ** Mervyn's ** Blockbuster * Trisha and Trisha 2 reveal that: ** Their favorite actor is Ed Begley Jr. ** Their favorite car is a Toyota Venza ** Their favorite musician is Huey Lewis ** Their favorite non-dairy creamer is International Delight ** Their favorite secondary pilot in Top Gun is Merlin ** Their favorite New York Mets pitcher between 1984 and 1986 is Doc Gooden * Brittnay only flies with Jet Blue